wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dear Diary
I am the latest c o l o u r s I sing the newest s o n g s I read all the l y r i c s, so I can sing a l o n g DEAR DIARY... Entry 1: 5030 A.S. Dear Diary, My name is Caracara the Third, named after my great-grandfather, who was named after his beloved mother. As my second hatching day present, my brother, Hyrax, gave me to this journal to write down my individual and significantly essential thoughts, as a way to silently reflect over my life in my upcoming years and “blow off steam”. Such a phrase can also be referred to as “ridding oneself of pent-up anger or negative energy”. Although I don’t believe I am habouring any currently so this entry could just be a waste of my valuable time. I doubt I’ll be writing much- I’ve never really wanted to remember anything I have to say, or in other words think. Poor Hyrax should’ve gotten me a scroll or something, I would have surely used that more than once and to the best of its ability. Ah, well. Not much I can do about it. Though, I might be able to sell this in the nearest city’s marketplace for a reasonable price. I guess we’ll see when the time comes. Sincerely, '' ''Caracara I am the latest c o l o u r s I stand above my t h r o n e Waiting for an i n v i t e to never come a l o n g Entry 2: 5030 A.S. Dear Diary, I suppose I am back, though quite unwillingly. My sister, Kultarr, was aware of my intentions to rid myself of this putrid gift. She threatened to set my room on fire if I did, and I’d rather not lose my possessions to her unnecessarily fiery attitude. In other news, the palace librarian’s daughter approached me today. Usually I spend my time in the library to read science fiction scrolls (I don’t like socializing much, and the other palace dragonets are too busy training to fight in the war to play anyway), so she wasn’t surprised to find me there. I see her in the library all the time, but I’ve never actually made a move to speak to her, and vice versa. She’s actually quite nice, if not a little shy, despite me taking on a hostile persona upon her greeting. She’s perked my interest, which is quite strange. Never have I ever felt so soothed by another dragon’s presence. I’m a little skeptical and wary. Perhaps she’s cursed me? I think I will spend more time with her before I come to a final conclusion. I would ask Kultarr and Hyrax’s opinion on her, but like the rest of the dragonets, they are training for war, too. Besides, the latter is starting to leave a bitter taste in my mouth, more so than usual, ever since yesterday after he was announced to wed Princess Gazelle and become the next king of the SandWings once they’ve both reached adulthood. I am reluctant to pin the blame on jealousy, for I am not sure that it is the cause of this sudden grow of distaste. I’ve always respected my older brother, and I don’t even ''want to become king.'' Yours truly, Caracara I am the latest c o l o u r s I sing the newest s o n g s I read all the lyrics, so I can sing a l o n g Entry 52: 5033 A.S. Dear Diary, Loy·al·ty Noun noun: loyalty The quality of being loyal to someone or something OR A strong feeling of support or allegiance. I have become fascinated with the subject of loyalty. I’ve been watching the soldiers head out to battle lately, including my own two siblings, and it’s… heartwarming and impressive to witness one’s deep devotion to their respective tribe in person. Fighting for one another, sacrificing their lives for their queen… What’s not to love? Which brings me to my next topic… Cottontail took me to Possibility, an all tribe city, today and I can’t help but say I’m disgusted. All these dragons mingling together instead of staying within their tribes? Unbelievable. Where’s their dedication or faithfulness? Do they not realize the possible treachery they could be committing? I can’t be the only one who sees something wrong with this. They should be punished. Why ''haven’t they been punished? I have half a mind to bring this up Queen Andhi.'' But I shouldn’t. I won’t. It would be wrong to speak up against Her Majesty. The probability that she would even listen to me, a five year old dragonet, is understandably low anyway. I suppose, for now, I’ll have to put up with it. Shame. In good faith, Caracara I am the latest c o l o u r s I hate the newest s o n g s I can’t s t a n d the l y r i c s Entry 65: 5037 A.S. Dear Diary, For starters, I apologize for having forgotten about you for so long. I have been busy lately discussing plans with Cottontail to leave the stronghold and form a little group of my own called “The Wings of Purity”. Their purpose is to remove hybrids and traitors like those in Possibility from the continent through any means necessary. I have become too flustered with this ongoing act of treason to just let it go. Now, I shall get back onto my real topic. Remember when I wrote my first ever entry in here? I stated that Hyrax gave me this journal for the purposes of, in my exact words, “ridding oneself of pent-up anger or negative energy”. Well, I suppose this is one of those times when I truly feel the need to do so. I should start from the beginning though, shouldn’t I? For the past few years Hyrax has been meeting up with a MudWing peasant by the name of “Mist”. He attempted to keep his friendship with her a secret, but undoubtedly failed. At the time, I wasn’t sure why, but when I finally confronted him on it months later, I become all too aware. My brother was in love with a MudWing. I was shocked and disgusted. Hyrax, the loyal soldier that had fought alongside his tribe and was destined to become the future SandWing king, was a traitor. I immediately demanded that he ceased seeing Mist, but like the fool that he has always been, he argued. He sputtered all this nonsense about how “love is love”, and “I shouldn’t get to choose who he gets to choose as his mate”. However, I was relieved when his next sentence came: “She’s left the Kingdom of Sand anyway. You don’t have to worry about her anymore.” Had I not seen the crestfallen look that had descended upon his snout, I would have leapt for joy and ran off to rat him out. Believe what you must, but I do not hate my brother, and I refuse to crush him more by revealing his treason to the queen and have him stripped of his soldier status so soon after losing someone he loved. So I kept quiet, and for that fact he was grateful. All seemed to be fine for the following year. Until he left with nothing but a note to alert us of where he had gone. Hyrax had run away to the Mud Kingdom to pursue his relationship with Mist. To say I am beyond infuriated is an understatement. I wish to see him torn apart by the very two tribes the SandWings have fought with for the past eleven years, and then watch his bloody corpse be burned at Queen Andhi’s feet. What kind of soldier abandons his tribe for a dragon who wallows in the depths of a swamp? What kind of soldier abandons his duties to the queen and the royal family by not marrying their last remaining heir and producing more dragonets to carry on their blood? What kind of soldier leaves nothing but less than half a page to inform his family and friends of his whereabouts? It appears my plans for The Wings of Purity to finally unleash themselves on Pyrrhia will have to come sooner than expected. It is obvious that Hyrax holds no sense of loyalty. And so therefore, it is obvious that he will be one of the first to die. I’d never sing a l o n g I’ll n e v e r sing a l o n g Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Genre (Epistolary)